Priestess (DT2)
Support class specializing in healing magics. Handles whole party heals and ressurection magic, as well as one type of wide-range attack magic. Very reliable for long dungeon travelling. Specialty *Good with maces. *The only intermediate class with revival magic. *Able to heal all allies without relying on items. *Can use Slow, and one wide-range attack magic. Equippable equipment types Characters Melvy, Fiora, Eltricia, Irena. Class tree Skill overview Skill details Light *Can free up 1 space from item bag, but that's it. Get Lv1 if you need it. Return *Useful to save space or just in case you forgot an Emergency Exit. *High TP cost, but once you get back to the Library your TP will be restored anyway. Elemental row magic *Only able to learn one element. *Each character has a set of acquirable element. One will be picked at random on class change. Melvy: Fire/Water; Fiora: Water/Lighting; El: Lightning/Wind; Irena: Wind/Earth Konomi: Fire; Sango: Water; Manaka： Lightning; Nanako: Wind; Charu: Earth; Ruuko: All *Get at least one level just in case you need to attack, but don't spend too much SP on them since you will be busy healing on boss battles. Circle Heal *Main reason to get a PR. As long as you have the required TP, you can use this to heal the whole party. At level 2 it heals the same as a Sachatorte, and while it takes time to cast, it's not limited like items. *Like heal, equip a book and you'll easily hit the recovery cap. Nurse *Cures one ally's status ailments. *Can remove only the negative effect of buffs with negative effect. (e.g. Paladin's Defender. Resurrection *Useful when you got an unexpected death during exploration without relying on expensive revival items. *At low levels, it's not very useful in battles due to long chant and only healing around 50% HP. At higher level it heals more and quicker to chant, so it's worth the high SP required. Slow *Useful against enemies that can't be frozen to seal their hard-hitting skills. Only targets one enemy, but not a problem against single bosses. Divine Shield *SP is precious for many other skills, so skip this until end game. *Unlike Barrier-type skills, this will last for a full 3 turns, so it's more useful against enemies that gets a lot of turns. *Due to very long chant time, reapplying the skill will interrupt healing and support role. It's best to apply before boss fights, and just rely on that without reapplying once the effect disappears. *Chant speed depends on RES, so equipping grimoires might help with reapplying mid-battle. Heal Mastery *Not very important as heals themselves increase a lot by raising their own level. *Will not increase HP recovery cap. Auto Mini Recover *Not very useful for MU-type due to low HP. Auto Mini Refresh *Good performance:cost ratio. With equipments and Chorale, TP recovery will be quite good. Fast Cast *As a class that deals with status ailments and buff overwriting, this is helpful to get as quick as possible. *As MP, chant time for Illusion is very long, maxing this may be desirable. *However, the effect isn't that great, so just increase when there's extra SP. Category:Classes